


将仲子

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [16]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于诗经。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	将仲子

随着年岁渐老，对“死亡”的话题他日益心平气和。  
毕竟目睹过太多人离开。双亲，手足，妻儿，师友……到最后连卢子让他都能说句“死者为大”，似乎没什么坎是迈不过去的。

只有失去赵匡胤这件事永远不可能习惯。  
每天睁开眼的时候，他都得花点时间让自己重新意识到那个混蛋已经不在了。他是太祖是先皇是昌陵是英武圣文神德皇帝，唯独不再是赵则平的官家。  
意识到这点谈不上多么撕心裂肺，甚至可以说不痛不痒。但是它成为了一种仪式，必须亦步亦趋地照做才能撑住当朝首相摇摇欲坠的生活。  
当然也会有失手，比如某日早上半梦半醒间他搂住身边的人喊了声元朗，完事才后知后觉到先皇绝不会把卧榻布置得如此华丽。  
之后他看到赵光义就莫名愧疚，持续了约莫小半旬。

赵光义倒表现得很平静，回搂过来拍拍他的背。末了小心翼翼地问：“梦着二哥了？”  
他没好意思说梦见的其实是刘词。  
高平之战大抵算老节帅最后的辉煌，面对前方汹涌而来的逃兵神色不变，只厉声命全军疾行——最后好歹撵上了狂飙突进的天子，没让后周的大胜转为大败。  
刘词跟他感慨道这仗实在凶险，好在柴荣身边有个稳重后生挺身而出救了急，想当初自己和那赵指挥还曾在河东军里共事，真是虎父无犬子云云。  
那是他第一次听到赵匡胤的名字。匡胤，这两个字眼在他舌尖上跳得分外响亮。匡者救也，胤者续也，什么样的人才配在乱世里用这样的名字。

后来修国史的时候定此战为大宋皇业肇基之始。  
他莫名有些遗憾，那是赵匡胤向天下展露锋芒的第一役，而自己竟没有见到。  
所以在陈桥驿他看得分外仔细，不愿放过任何细节。万丈金光的朝阳，朝阳之下新君英挺的脸庞。帝王威仪不容直视，可他偏偏没有像众人一样谦卑地低下头。  
直到篡位者用同样灼热的回视刺痛他眼睑，迫使他合目锁住即将奔涌而出的泪水。  
明黄龙袍下包裹着健硕身躯，那宽阔的胸膛承载过他披散的长发，那结实的手臂抱拥过他颤抖的腰肢。诸将簇拥主帅上马去，从此便与站在满地尘嚣里的谋臣拉开距离。  
那是他的男人，是他深信能够照亮这个乱世的光。

一直到现下，他还是如此坚信着。  
立国至今走过了三十年，已经有大半个五代那么长。而他知道不会有第六代，这种不同并非一瞬间开天辟地的裂变，而是每个夜晚在皇宫、在相府摇曳不熄的灯火星星点点汇聚起来的。新生的国家还有许多问题，可是它已经比他颠沛的少年时代最瑰丽的幻梦还要美。  
它只会一天比一天更美好。  
因此愈年长他就愈喜欢年轻人。无论是王禹偁的刚强执拗，还是吕端的谦逊随和；无论是张齐贤的洒脱不羁，还是吕蒙正的肃穆谨严，他看着都是好的。就连寇准满身的芒刺也显得可爱，这个年纪，就该有几分棱角。  
元朗不在了，他自己也留不了多久。可是只要还有他们，大宋的未来就在，那便足够了。

不过有时年轻人的好奇心也让人头疼。  
“太祖皇帝是怎样的人呢？”  
“我听说元之你在史馆看了很多相关记载，”他在靠背上找到一个舒适的位置，仰了过去，“对这件事理应有所判断吧。”  
他确信自己不具备分毫史官的才能。十七年相伴三年离别又十三年生死永隔，他了解赵匡胤胜过自己手心的掌纹。然而他无法形容，原本灵巧的唇舌在这件事上异常笨拙。  
仿佛爱人名字本身就是悬置在齿尖上的秘密，太过沉重，不得对外人讲出。

王禹偁腼腆地笑了笑。  
“但有些事我还是想知道相君的看法……比如雷谏议那次……”  
他马上就知道这孩子想要说什么。有好事者曾提过那首颂扬雷德骧的诗，“当年辞气压朱云”。读过《汉书》后他不难明白这是绕着弯儿把自己和先皇都编排进去，昏君佞臣加上伸张正义的正直谏官，黑白分明。  
“哎，元之，”他笑着摇了摇头，“你不会喜欢这种说法的……但是那句‘鼎铛有耳’，真让我开心啊。”

赵匡胤一向是个护短之人。  
这对大宋来说或许并不是什么好事，但是他不会劝阻。因为他自己同样也是受益者，甚至可以说是最大的受益者，心安理得地肆意享用君王的宠爱。  
这种被人捧在手心的感觉其实很危险，太容易就让人膨胀起来，忘记君臣之间那道本该泾渭分明的界线。  
或者可以比作跃过冰层的狐狸，一次次试探厚薄均安然无恙，却在最后加速时滑倒跌落，深深地沉入湖底。  
他曾经对此非常怨恨。  
不欢而散的时候这怨恨是刀，将他胸口翻搅得血肉模糊；圣驾西巡的时候这怨恨是虫，将他心脏啮咬得酸楚难言。而在讣告传来的时候他只觉满怀空虚，隆冬凛冽的寒风从他身上的空洞呼啸而过，连怨恨都被撕扯得滴点不剩。

直到垂垂老去他才肯承认，也许赵匡胤这么早就离开了他，并不全然是坏事。  
至少从此之后，他记住的都是元朗的好。  
小他五岁的男人是一团炽热的烈焰，在冰冷中独自行走的旅人抓住了就再也丢不开手。哪怕被灼伤呢，在你怀抱里化作飞灰也比孤零零地冻死强。  
那个男人喜欢发誓，喜欢许诺，喜欢咬着他的耳朵说些让人脸红心跳的话。  
则平，我会给你一个最好的盛世。  
则平，我要带你回幽州去，我要带你走遍这天下的每个角落。  
则平，我身边有你就足够了。  
……  
他终于学会不再嘲笑自己居然把皇帝的情话当了真。  
哪怕是欺骗又怎么样，还有谁能让英雄盖世的开国之君亲身上阵，搂在怀里一句句地哄了半辈子？  
这是他的荣耀，哪怕赵匡胤本人也不能夺走。

他想如果再来一次，恐怕自己还是会忍不住“恃宠而骄”。  
就像乾德二年刚拜相的时候，官家叫他在后周留下来的三位老宰相面前谦敬些，班位座次不妨让一让。而他一本正经地顶回去，说我可是要为陛下弹压四方的人，怎么可以屈居人下。  
离你最近的人必须是我。  
赵匡胤就揽着他大笑，好好好，听你的都听你的。  
不久他的幼子降生，取名的时候皇帝替他挑了个“煦”字，温润和暖。如同那个不显山不露水，却兀自蒸蒸日上的“宋”的盛世，属于他们两人的盛世。  
太祖皇帝梓宫安葬在永昌陵之后，十四岁的少年赵承煦行了冠礼。父亲为爱子取字曰“景阳”，景行行止，春日载阳。  
明亮得就像他曾经仰望过的那个梦。

梦里是幽州城外无边的旷野。  
年少的自己抱膝独坐其上，任露水打湿了肩膀。天地沉浸在茫茫的寂静中，直到被响亮的蹄声打破。他看见那匹浑身雪白全无杂色的骏马，以及马背上银甲银枪的骑士——轮廓刚硬，笑意却温和，正俯身向自己伸出手来。  
那是他想象中天子该有的模样。只要坚持，总有一天他的君主会找到他，带他离开。

谁知道最后等来的人完全出乎他意料呢。  
赵匡胤和自家坐骑一样黝黑发亮，不使枪而使那条齐眉镔铁棍，用得久了上面的爪痕不由让人心生骇然。酗酒，斗殴，赌博，乃至流连烟花之地，纨绔子弟该有的恶习那人桩桩件件皆不缺。  
唯独不见传说中令人大惊失色纳头拜倒的帝王气象。  
这样一个“望之不似人君”的男人，却在他小心翼翼地提出复审所谓“盗寇”时，眯眼笑了起来。“人命关天嘛，依你。”  
口气慵懒的中原官话，带着风沙簌簌的泥土味。  
就这一句便够了，他突然什么话都说不出。这跟自己一直以来的准备完全两样，可那又有什么关系呢。上天降下独属于你的运命，再手足无措也必须接受。  
那个男人就是他的大海，从此他整个的生命和全部的梦想都有了流向。

“可毕竟史笔如刀，相君难道就从不会害怕？”

每过一日就离回到元朗身边更近了一日，他算得清楚明白。  
老宰相在家中酿了许多许多酒，又藏了许多许多书。哪怕已经不会有人没事蹿到他府上嚷着口渴，也不会再有人撇着嘴嫌弃他没学问。  
可这会让他觉得安心。  
就像赵匡胤还跟他在一起。  
那时候他就没在乎过别人会怎么看，何况是现在。他的心太小，除了这方天下，也就只能再装下一个人。余下的就像他投入火中的那些奏疏，尔曹身与名俱灭——  
不过尘埃。

人之多言，亦可笑也。


End file.
